Haunted Oneshots and short stories
by You Can't Break A Broken Heart
Summary: You know my story Haunted? Well this is the short stories that started the whole thing in the first place, from the break up of Puckleberry to the death of Rachel. One explains epilogue. rated t-m


_Hi :)_

_Well this one shot is what I wrote with my best friend before she died, and we kind of dedicated it to the three words that have eight letters in it: "I Love You", which is basically the title. The both of us were going threw heart breaking times: her bf broke up with her, and me and my bf were fighting. Anyways I dedicate this to all the broken hearted girls, and to my best friend, Janie._

_Plot: Rachel and Noah have broken up, it's not his fault, he blames his best friend for getting all the girls while he gets the ones who just use him, so what happens if he ends up hating the two? Alt. Ending to Mash Up, but a one shot based on my Haunted story. Pezberry moment under 'wraps'. This is for the stuff that has brought the story together, most of which have a few details not mentioned in Rachel's life that had happened._

_**I love you has eight letters and so does I hate you**_

He stayed on the bleachers after the girl of his dreams just walked away, he gave up football for her, and he controlled his lust, yet she just walked away. Noah was fed up with people just using him for sex, and toying with his feelings; Quinn and Rachel wanted him to help her make Finn jealous, and every other girl wanted him to sex them up with no love attached. Normally he wouldn't care, but he's fed up making others happy now that Rachel 'conformed' with Finn. He hates his best friend for stealing every girl's affections.

Noah walked in the halls the next day to see Rachel starring at Finn, while Finn walked up to Noah. He had a bright cheery face, and wore jeans and his U2 band t-shirt the day Finn took him to the concert.

"Dude, it's Tuesday, we agreed to wear the t-shirt!" Finn said.

"Yeah well ass hole, I don't want to represent our friendship CAUSE from now on our friendship is no more!" Noah yelled.

Rachel looked at Noah, in her eyes she was upset, but it wasn't about that, it was about the break up. You see she didn't want to break up with him, but she was worried about it ending badly, sure she likes Finn, but she isn't in love with the boy as she is with Noah.

"What the fuck Puck?" Finn yelled.

Before Finn could even think Noah punched him.

...

later that day in Glee

...

Finn was at the drumset with Quinn talking to him, Rachel was no where in sight, and Noah sitting in the corner far away from his old friend. _Where on earth is Rachel? Why isn't anyone caring?_

"Um, Mr. Schuester, where's Rachel?" he asked casually.

"Guys Rachel has left the school, she wanted to be here to say bye, but she had to get packed for her trip around the world with her fathers." Mr. Shue's response wasn't happy, everyone in the room besides Mercedes and Kurt were upset, they thought they were going to lose.

"Oh yeah that..." Santana muttered.

Rachel Berry and Santana became friends the seconds she got together with Noah, and the Cheerio grew fond of Rachel. Santana knew she transferred to Vocal Adrenaline's team secretly due to Noah's heart break.

Everyone's eyes were glarring at Santana. "What? She's my best friend, jeez, I'm supposed to know these things." she lied.

Brittney looked at the girl she thought she knew. Everyone went back to the front of the room when a small figure with brown hair came threw the doorway. It was Rachel.

"Uh Mr. Shue, the trip got cancelled so I'm back here..." she whispered.

Everyone's eyes were widened, but Santana's. "Damn girl, I thought you took a time travelling device and came back to this moment." she joked.

"Wow, that's really it San." she giggled. "Um, Mr. Shue I was wondering if we could like do an Aly & Aj song like for solo or duet..."

"Sure, girls have you're number ready for we're going to do the songs on friday, while the boys do which ever song from any band." he responded.

"Um I already have the song ready though..." Rachel responded with a smile.

Mr. Shue nodded as Rachel went towards the piano. Once there she started playing a song she knew backwards and forwards.

"_On the subject of you being gone forever,_

_I still can't believe it,_

_I can't see it,_

_I should just stop counting days,_

_On the subject of the future, _

_I wouldn't it be nice to leave it open ended,_

_and pretend it could go either way,_

_If I could have you back again,_

_I'll think about it once or twice I guess,_

_If I could have you back again,_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back _

_On the topic of the time we spent together,_

_I can't say I never wondered if you ever think about those days,_

_If I could have you back again,_

_I'll think about it once or twice I guess,_

_If I could have you back again,_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes  
On the other hand it would be  
Better to have a life  
Without the constant indecision over  
If I could have you back  
If I could have you back..."_

Rachel stopped at that moment to see everyone was looking at the sad girl. She was broken, and torn.

"Wow," Santana said breaking the silence. "Who would have tho-" she stopped right before she finished the sentence. She knew who the song was dedicated to, the one and only Noah Puckerman.

Noah wasn't paying attention to Rachel, he was deep in thought in how he could win her back.

"Well we all know what that song was about," Kurt said dramatically. "You want Fi-"

"Shut the hell up, okay? MY best friend DOES not like Finn romantically anymore! Everyone clear on that?" the Latino cheerleader yelled causing some people in the hallways stop and listen in. This caught the footballer with the mohawk's attention. "Sure Rachel liked Finn before, but that was before she met someone who wasn't playing with her feelings, cared for her, and would do anything just to make her happy ev-"

"Santana SHUT UP," Rachel spoke.

The cheerleader's eyes widened. "What the hell Rach? These people deserve to know you're dating the enemy."

"I lied..." she whispered.

Santana bitch slapped Rachel then took Rachel's 'job' of having a diva walk out. She just wanted to get Santana to get off her back about being in a slump about dumping Noah. After Santana left, the brunette went walking after her.

It took Rachel not very long to find the girl, she sort of likes more then a friend. The two have been friends since forever, kept it under wraps after Santana went on the cheerios.

"San," a small brunette saw the other one who was sitting on the bleachers starring blankly ahead.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

"Why did you lie to me?" a hoarse whisper came from Santana.

Rachel sighed. "You know how you kept saying go back to Noah, go back to Noah? And the whole stop moping around the house? Well I was tied of you telling me that, so I pretended me and Jesse were going out, he said he would do it if in the future I would give him a chance in reality."

"Am I really that bossy?"

"You've always been bossy when you want you're way." Rachel responded as her head got closer to her friend's head.

Santana leaned in only before being called by David Karofsky. Just thinking of him made Rachel have butterflies, different from the ones she gets from Noah. _This was his best friend at one point, Rach, you can't expect him to come running back to you after 'dating' his ex-best friend. _She thought.

"Hey Berry, do you want to go see 2012 with me?" Dave asked.

She smiled in response. "Sure," she said shyly.

"Meet me at seven at the theater then,"

- Day After -

Rachel was walking into the school when Noah confronted her.

"What the hell? You go on a date with Karofsky after a week of dating me? Am I trash?" he asked dramatically.

"Where'd the hell did you hear this?" she asked instead of: 'technically you let me get away, it's you're own damn fault. I wanted you to fight for me, not let me go. God, is it that hard to realize I want you?'

"The whole school heard about it, I thought we were friends and we were going to tell each other this stuff?"

"We were never friends in the first place," she quoted before walking off.

He quickly grabbed her from behind and took her away from everyone, so he could tell her, tell her he wanted her, tell her he was wrong for giving her up, and stuff like that. When the two were away from everyone in the parking lot, she looked confused.

"Rachel, hear me out," she nodded. "I love you, I was wrong, can we try again?"

"You don't love me, you just wanted a rebound f-"

"I hate that I love you! I hate that you broke my heart, and I hate that I can't get you off my mind."

Rachel wanted him back, but she was with Dave, and she loved them both, she can't break Dave's heart but she can't leave Noah broken. Her decision was Dave because she thought he was lying.

"You know I love you has three words, eight letters, and one meaning that can't mean anything when you just have it alone?" she said while avoiding what he said.

"Rachel," he started.

She sighed. "No you had you're turn it's mine," she whispered. "I hate that you did nothing, but just sit there and let me leave, it tore my heart in half, it was like you threw me to the side, and then when I wanted to come closer by being friends, you t-t-turned i-i-it d-d-down be-c-c-cause and I q-q-quote 'we we-were never fr-fr-friends in the first place'," she paused. His reaction was upset. "And d-d-do you know what's worse? Is that I love two guys, who love me, and I can't chose you cause I need my heart to be intact. I don't care if you stopped being a" she stopped as she tried to think of the word. "a damn man whore, who sleeps with girls then toss them to the side, I can't have that happen to me."

"I love you Rachel honestly what do you want me to do?"

"Leave me alone, set me free, go on with how you're life was before you dated me," she said.

"You know what another few words with eight letters in it?"

"I hate you, and Bullshit." she responded as she walked away.

**Well that was a few days after Puckleberry ended, and Berryofsky first started. :) Sorry Puckleberry lovers, don't hate me!**


End file.
